


The Things We Lost

by Accio_Talent



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First chapter kinda sad ngl, Hurt/Comfort, I don't think I'm capable of writing angst no comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Quackity experiences a panic attack, They're In Love Your Honor, all this over a stupid cup, but definitely reread cause we come back like Tommyinit, don't worry it'll get better, loving fiancés, no beta we die like Tommyinit, protective Karl and Sapnap, schlatt was a terrible lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio_Talent/pseuds/Accio_Talent
Summary: Quackity knows he is safe. Sapnap and Karl would never hurt him, never. That still doesn't seem to stop him from panicking when he accidentally breaks something very important to Sapnap.orThe one where Karl and Sapnap are arguing over a dumb mug and Quackity accidentally gets in the middle of it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Sapnap/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	The Things We Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few ground rules before we start off. 
> 
> 1\. To my friends here who were really hoping for another BNHA work, lol sorry but I have divulged myself into the mcyt fandom and I can't seem to claw my way out just yet. I've got ideas but no motivation to write those particular ones yet. Keep an eye out though I promise I'll get something out there. 
> 
> 2\. If you are in this story please do not read. I want to EXPLICITLY state that this piece of work is written about role-play characters and NOT the actual content creators. I will not be referring to Quackity as Alex or Sapnap as Nick. I will be referring to Karl as Karl cause thats his name in the SMP anyway. Now I highly doubt it but if this work is ever read by the content creators themselves I absolutely will be deleting it and then throwing myself off a cliff. 
> 
> 3\. I believe each creator (I.e. Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl) Have stated they are okay with FF being written about them, if brought to my attention that they actually are not I will be deleting the fic. 
> 
> 4\. Okay enough with the boring crap! Let's get on with it shall we? 

There's this cup. 

Well, no not really, it's more of a mug actually. There's this mug, plain in design composing only of three symbols. Fire, a smile, and white rim with black tint glasses. The mug itself belongs to Sapnap. Quackity doesn't remember a time when he didn't have it. Most morning's Karl likes to make him coffee in that mug (no matter how much he disliked it) and most evenings Quackity would use it to serve Sapnap warm milk before bed. Point is the mug has value, it has sentiment, it's Sapnap's most prized possession. 

Quackity thinks it reminds Sapnap of his time before his life fell apart, before he was stretched between wars and dealing with betrayals from those he thought of as family. He thinks it reminds him of times when Sapnap's biggest problem was Dream stopping him from drawing on a sleeping George's face, when he was truly alive and whole. Sapnap likes to think he's carefree, and for the most part he is, but Quackity can see the tense lines and pained expression whenever Dream or George were mentioned. In any case the mug is important to him, which is why him and Karl get into an argument so early in the morning.

The first instance of screaming that Quackity hears in the morning, he pictures Schlatt coming through the front door, angry about a chore Quackity forgot to do. He doesn't have time to tell himself that Schlatt is gone before he's throwing the covers away from himself and sprinting to the bathroom. He doesn't bother turning on the lights, instead locking the door and backing into the far corner of the room in hopes Schlatt thinks he's out doing his duties as Vice President. 

Quackity sits there, on the floor for a few minuets too many before he actually begins to blink sleep from his eyes and his breathing slows. He brings his hands towards his face, his eyes now adjusting to the dark and sees himself shake. He lets out an uneasy breath, trying to remember the breathing techniques Karl taught him. He can still hear it, the screaming, but it's muffled now, and instead of one voice its two. 

"Fucking idiot," Quackity curses, grabbing the countertop to help him stand on shaky legs. He rubs his hands anxiously as he walks towards the door then freezes when he reaches for the lock. "Unlock the door." Quackity hisses to himself, closing his eyes. "Schlatt is dead." 

Taking another deep breath, Quackity lets himself calm down for another few minuets before he feels confident enough to open the door. The arguing is still going on and Quackity has to wonder what was so bad to get his fiancées to get so angry at each other. He's never heard them scream like this before, not at him and certainly not at each other. 

Exciting the room, Quackity has to squint against the harsh blinding of the light. Karl likes natural lighting, so it was normal for all the curtains to be tied up, which means Karl hadn't started the day angry. 

"—over a fucking chip! A CHIP Sapnap!" Is the first audible thing Quackity can hear when he rounds the corner.

"Why can't you just fucking let me have this?!" Sapnap's voice is loud and daunting, Quackity has no idea how Karl is standing up to it. It's not even directed at him and he already feels nauseous at the thought. 

Both his fiancées are standing on the other side of the kitchen island. Karl's holding Sapnap's mug in one hand and gesturing wildly with the other. There's a chip on the ring of the mug, must be Karl's doing considering how angry Sapnap looks as he faces Karl just a few feet from him. 

"Because it makes no sense why you're so pissed off! I accidentally make one small chip and you act like I just killed your first born child!"

"I'm sorry I want to preserve the one bit of happiness I have left from—"

"From who? _Dream_? News flash! He's a goddamn psychopath!" Karl sneered, taking a step forward.

"Of course you wouldn't fucking understand! You _never_ do!

"You know what?! No I don't! Do _we_ not make you happy?! Do _I_ not make you happy?!" 

"Oh fuck you!" Sapnap snaps, turning away from Karl to run his hands through his hair in frustration. When he turns back around he holds out his hand. "Just give me my fucking mug!" 

"No!" 

"Karl Jacobs I swear to fucking god if you so much as—"

"As what?" Karl taunts, holding the mug above his head as if he's about to drop it. "Break it?!" 

Knowing what bigger problem this can turn into if the mug breaks, Quackity decides now is a good time to step in. "Hey guys?" He says, taking a tentative step forward. He flinches when Karl whirls around towards him but either Quackity is good at hiding it or his fiancée's are too amped up to notice. "Maybe we should take a few seconds to calm down." 

"I am calm!" "Not now Quackity!" They snap, turning back around to once more attack each other. Quackity stands there helplessly, watching as harsh words are exchanged and ugly anger rears its head with the two people he loves most. Quackity tries to tell himself that they didn't mean it, to snap at him, they love him. But Schlatt loved him too.

He almost wishes their screams were directed at him, he knows how to handle it, how to get through it. He doesn't know how to watch the two most important people in his life go through it. He's never seen Sapnap so angry, he's definitely seen him tense and on guard but never angry, especially at either him or Karl. But now he stands here, in their tiny kitchen, with venomous words aiming to hurt. Karl isn't much better, he's always had a temper, normally going after people who cause Quackity problems or talk about Sapnap behind his back.

Quackity just wants this morning to end. 

At one point Karl says something, Quackity's not too sure what it is, but he sees the mug hit the counter with a tiny ring from where the base of the cup made contact with the furniture. 

"Karl!" 

"There's not even a fucking scratch on it calm down! Fucking Jesus Christ I'll buy you a new goddamn mug! Maybe then you'll learn to appreciate the people in your life who actually give a shit about you!" 

"Oh my god for _once_ can you not—" 

"Hey let me take the mug," Quackity say quickly, reaching for the offending object. "Just so there's no chance for it to be broken you know? I'll go put it up." 

"It's fine—"

"Just let him take the fucking mug Karl." 

Holding each others hard gaze, Karl finally pushes his hand out towards Quackity. Keeping his movements slow Quackity takes the mug from Karl's hand, cradling it with caution. His efforts to be careful go unnoticed, Karl and Sapnap being content with glaring at each other. So Quackity turns around so he can put the mug away and then maybe get out of the house so his fiancées can blow off some steam. 

It seems like the argument is winding down anyway, at least it was until—

"Glad to know you care more about a stupid mug than you do your fiancées." 

"GOD DAMMIT KARL!" 

It all happens in slow motion. It's a harsh sound, hand hitting wood, and one second Quackity is putting away a mug and the next Schlatt is walking through the door drunk and angry. Quackity doesn't even realize he's dropped the mug until the hollowed sound of glass shattering phases through the ringing in his ears. With shaking hands and a rapid heartbeat that shouldn't be humanly possible Quackity spins around, wide eyed as he stares at the ground in shame. 

"I'm sorry!" He gasps, as if it physically pained him to speak. His eyes begin to swell with tears as he holds out his arm in an attempt to keep himself at a safe enough distance. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Quackity sees them makes advancements towards him. "Wait no!" He begs, taking a step back. His foot steps on a piece of glass, causing him to tumble backwards until he's sitting up on the floor. The floor is not the safest place to be, no time for escape, he can only take his punishment now. 

He see's a quick motion of arms reaching for him and just as quickly uses his own to cover his head. "Please Schlatt I'm sorry!" He cries, knowing there is no second chances. When there's no pain to the side of his head or the smell of hard liquor tainting the atmosphere Quackity slowly blinks open his eyes, struggling to see past the tears.

"—you go...there you go Quackity come back to us..." Karl is whispering.

When Quackity turns back to face his fiancées who are crouched down to his level, he's met with pain, not physical, but pain nonetheless. Karl and Quackity look like they've seen a ghost, their faces pale and shock evident on their features. 

"Quackity, please," Sapnap coaxes softly. "Can I see your hands?" 

Confused, Quackity looks down, only now noticing the shards of glass digging into his palms due to his fall. "I-I'm sorry..." 

"It's fine," Sapnap reassures quickly. "It's fine Quackity." 

"I broke your mug." 

"It's just a stupid cup I can get a new one. I'm sorry for scaring you. "

"And I'm sorry for yelling," Karl says. "We won't do it again." 

"I'm sorry I broke your mug," Quackity whispers, looking down to scoop all the pieces of glass together in one pile with shaky hands. "I'll clean it up." 

Slowly, Sapnap begins to reach for Quackity. "Baby it's okay I can—" 

"No don't!" 

Sapnap snaps his hand away as if he had been burned, watching as Quackity pushes himself further away. Karl places a hand on Sapnap's shoulder, the only source of comfort at the moment. 

"I want to be alone right now... I'm sorry," Quackity says, giving his fiancées no time to react before he's already on his feet and heading towards the bedroom.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a comma whore. The first step is admitting I have a problem and I am sorry.


End file.
